


Webbed Up

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Threesome, Web Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky catches Steve checking Peter out. He decides to punish him a bit.





	Webbed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker is 18

Bucky and Steve were sitting together on the common room couch, reading a magazine, when Peter walked past. They didn't look up at him but still greeted him.   
"Hey, Pete.", Steve said.   
"Hi Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes.", he smiled.   
Steve finally looked up at him and was shocked by what he saw. His slender frame was clothes with grey high top Vans, white tube socks, distressed denim shorts that put his whole ass on display, and to top it all off, a baby-blue crop-top. Peter kept walking and Steve's eyes were glued to his ass.   
"What the hell was that?", Bucky asked.   
"W-what do ya mean Buck?"  
"How you just eye-fucked the kid!", Bucky growled.   
"S-sorry Buck, he just looked... um... nice today." Bucky grumbled something in response but Steve didn't listen. All he was focused on was the boy's fuckin' body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10:30 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve walked into the floor that he and Bucky shared, preparing to take a shower. He stepped into the bedroom when he saw a surprising sight. Peter was on his knees in front of Bucky.   
"Hey Stevie, I was wonderin' when you'd join the fun.", Bucky said lowly.   
"W-what are you doin'?", Steve asked, obviously knowing the answer.   
"What does it look like? He's suckin' me off." Steve finally got to take a good look at Peter. He was wearing the same outfit, except for the shoes. Peter pulls off of Buckys cock and looks at Steve.   
"Sergeant Barnes has told me so much about your little crush on me.", Peter bit his lip and stood up, "Ya know, I'm only 18 if I was any younger you'd be a pedophile, Captain." Peter backed Steve into the wall.   
"Peter, I swear I didn't do anything weird like that I'm not interested in kids-", Peter cut off his rambling with a kiss. Peter pushed into Steve's hard body, rolled his hips and pushed his arms above his head. Suddenly Steve felt a cold, sticky liquid make contact with his hands.   
"Did you just web me?"  
"I need a restraint that you can't break out of.", Peter smirked.   
"For such a shy boy, you sure are confident in the bedroom.", Steve laughed slightly.   
"I know what I want Captain, and yes, Mr. Stark has spoiled me, because I always get what I want."  
"We should get Stevie out of his clothes, they seem a little too tight right now.", Bucky had a shit-eating grin on his face.   
Peter yanked down his pants and Steve pulled his feet out while Bucky tore his shirt off him.   
"Petey, I usually top Steve, but tonight I'm feelin' a little adventurous. Will you be so kind as to fuck me?", Bucky asked, stroking Peter's head. Bucky was sure this would make Steve jealous. As much as Steve liked to feel Bucky inside him, he loved to hit that spot in Bucky that only he could get to, but that was about to change. Peter removed his clothes in a few swift motions, and holy fuck, he was beautiful from head to toe. Toned muscles, creamy white, soft skin, hairless except for the light pubic hair at the base of his cock. Cock... Peter's dick had to be the same length as his own, but not as thick. Bucky quickly undressed as well, and of course, he was gorgeous as always.   
"As much as I want that in me", Bucky gestured towards Peter's dick, "I want to put on a show for Stevie here."  
"It really is disgusting Mr. Barnes. Mr. Rogers is almost 80 years older than me, and he's hard from just watching me take my clothes off." Peter runs his arm around Bucky's waist, guiding him to his knees on the bed. Peter spread his knees and positioned his face under Bucky's ass. Peter poked his tongue at the top of Bucky's hole, before swirling around. Bucky moaned loudly and lewdly, sounding like a porn star. Peter nipped at his cheeks and sucked on his sensitive skin.   
"Oh-Fuck! Petey, you're so fuckin' good at this!", Bucky cursed. Bucky looked over at Steve, who was now covered in sweat and bucking his hips into the air. They made eye contact and Bucky moaned once more, and he made sure to make it extra loud, just to be a tease.   
"Please, please, Peter, Buck, please let me join. I'll behave I promise!", Steve begged.   
"Can we trust 'im?", Peter asked between licks.   
"Stevie, Stevie, Stevie. You'd think that after a hundred years of livin', you'd have mastered the art of lyin'. I say we keep 'im there and cover his mouth too. Dirty perverts don't get to speak.", Bucky said with a low voice.   
"I swear if you fuckin' ga-", Steve was cut off by a web attaching itself to his mouth.  
"There you go, all bound up.", Peter leaned in closely, "enjoy the show... Captain." Bucky straddled Peter's thighs when Peter returned to the bed. Bucky bit Peter's neck and whimpered when Peter touched his hole.   
"Please Petey, give it to me. Fuck me!", Bucky begged. Peter sucked on two of his fingers before dipping them into Bucky's hole. He scissored his fingers inside Bucky to stretch him open. Once he was close enough, Peter turned him around, slicked up his cock and pushed in.  
"Mmm, so goddamn tight.", Peter groaned. Steve made a high pitched squeal as he thrust his hips into the air and squirted cum on the carpet.   
"Look at you Steve, made a mess. You came that much just from watchin' us?", Bucky teased. Steve nodded desperately.   
"Stop beggin', you're not gettin' anything.", Peter spat as he fucked Bucky harder.   
Soon, Peter was sliding into Bucky at a punishing pace. The room was filled with moans, grunts, whimpers and shaky breaths.   
"F-fuck Pete, 'm gonna, gonn-a cum!", Bucky blurted out as he shot his cum. Peter leaned over his hard body and gave him two brutal thrusts and spilled his seed inside him. Peter pulled out and layer beside Bucky, breathing heavily.   
"You're so fuckin' good at this.", Bucky panted, "Let's give Steve a treat." They smiled at each other and both stood up. Bucky rubs Steve's chest and abdomen while Peter fondles his cock.   
"Want me to suck on it, Sir?", Peter asked. Steve nodded furiously in response. Peter took most of his cock in his mouth at once, causing a low groan to escape the Captain's throat. Peter bobbed his head quickly, lightly scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin.   
"Take it all babydoll, use that perfect mouth of yours.", Bucky said as he pushed Peter down Steve's cock. Bucky pinched Steve's nipples, causing him to buck into Peter's mouth.   
Steve mumbled something that sounded like "Please", so Peter gave him a few hard sucks, and he was cumming in his mouth. Peter pulled off and swallowed it all and stood up. Bucky and Peter worked to remove Steve from the webs, leaving the one on his mouth for last.   
"That was so hot.", Steve smiled tiredly.   
"Only the best for you, Darlin'", Bucky said, kissing him.   
"Next time you want my ass, just tell me.", Peter said with a wink. The three men flopped on the bed and fell asleep together in a matter of minutes.


End file.
